Love & Hate
by Victorious Rox101
Summary: Tori's been abused since she was five, her parents divorce and she's sent to an orphanage, no one wants her 'till one day she's adopted by the Vega's but she self harms her self as an outlet, one day Jade finds out and tries to help her overcome it...and other crazy things happen along the way. JORI. spiritual/hurt/comfort/romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the songs**

**Shout out to dww who asked for this. SUMMARY: Tori's been depressed for years, because her dad kept abusing her and her mum, James and Callie get divorced, no one wants Tori 'til one day she's adopted by the Vega's, but she self-harms herself as an outlet, a year or so after, Jade finds out and tries to help her, eventually Jori, some Bade **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

9 year old Tori was in her room trying to block out the yelling and the sound of breaking glass down stairs, her dad keeps abusing her and her mum since she was 5, after getting humiliated on national TV for giving a false lead in an investigation, James started drinking and taking it all out on Tori and Callie. It's been an hour since they started this arguing, then it just went quite Tori got really scared, and then heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the steps, she held her breath. Tori jumped when her door burst open, there was James standing there breathing heavily holding a broken beer bottle. His eyes were dark and soulless like a great white shark, James started laughing menacingly "aw is little Tori scared of the big bad wolf, don't worry princess this will only hurt oohh I don't know A LOT" "NO DADDY please stop please daddy, AHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when her dad jabbed the bottle in her stomach, blood poured everywhere, Tori then passed out due to loss of blood.

When she woke up she was in a bright room so she quickly closed her eyes, then opened them slowly so her eyes could adjust to the light but it was still blurry, she looked around the room and saw a few shapes at the end of her bed, in a weak voice she spoke "mummy" the murmuring stopped and her vision cleared up, Callie ran up to her side.

"Hey baby how you feeling"

"Sore but fine…ugh what happened mum"

Callie looked up at the doctors then back at Tori "that bastard of a husband almost killed you but I managed to call the police and the ambulance…we're splitting up and sending you to an orphanage-"

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"Honey let me finish ok….um me, some lawyers and the social services' think its best so you can be safe"

Callie and Tori both started to cry, one of the doctors came over "umm excuse me Mrs Parker but we need to do some check-ups on miss Tori and when we're done she can leave today"

"okay I'll be outside if you need anything" Mrs Parker said as she left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Later that Day_

A doctor came out of the room with Tori behind him, when Callie noticed she got up quickly and rushed over to them "so how she going" "just fine Mrs-""please call me Callie no Mrs Parker just Callie" he just looked at her for a second "ok Callie she's fine just needs some rest" "okay thank Dr West" he Just nodded in return. Callie reached her hand out for Tori "come Vic time to go and get things sorted" "ok mummy" Tori grabbed her hand, on their way out of the hospital someone caught Tori's eyes, she was the same age as her but with a few streaks in her hair, blue/green eyes and had a broken arm their eyes locked and smiled at one another. On the way home Tori had fallen asleep so Callie carried her upstairs. James got arrested from child abuse and on his wife, drinking too much alcohol and rape on a 9 yr old.

Over the next few days social services dropped by to help out and on their last visit it was to pick Tori up and take her to a local orphanage, Callie and Tori had a long goodbye when it was time Tori got in the car and Callie waved a goodbye. Years went on and Tori still hadn't been adopted so she just hid in her room hardly eating, and sometimes she would cut herself to try and relieve some anger, now it's her sixteenth birthday, when the group was having cake except Tori the doorbell rang, the man in charge ran to get it he came back in the dining room with a family everyone looked up but Tori "*coughs* guys these people are looking to adopt, children these are the Vegas, so as usual come over and tell them about yourselves" all the kids jumped up and ran over to them, but Tori just sat there looking at the table Mrs Vega looked at her in symphony she knew by the lack of enthusiasm on the girl meant that she had been rejected so many times.

An hour passed and the Vega's were done with the children, they went into a small room, and talked.

"so honey which one do you want a girl or a boy I like that Asian kid he was smart?" Mrs Vega just looked at him then started thinking about the teenager in the dining room, she reached over and grabbed the cops arm to get his attention.

"um sweetie why not that teenage girl in the dinning room she looked so sad,"

"I don't think so Holly what if she's like a…I don't know a…psycho or something?" Holly just glared at him

"David are you fucking insane, the look on her face showed that she had been rejected so many times that she has lost hope, maybe we could give her that hope and happiness again, please sweetie" David just thought for a moment then nodded in agreement.

_Knock Knock _the door opened and Ricky, the man in charge came in "hey have you decided yet?"

David looked at him then at his wife "maybe, but first what's the deal with the teenage girl in the dining room?"

"Oh you mean Tori, yeah she's been rejected so many times that her whole personality has changed, she had a fucked up life as a child"

"what do you mean had a fucked up life?" Holly asked concerned

"wait Tori as in Tori Parker?" David questioned

"um yeah that Tori" David just sighed, Holly just looked at them confused

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" the guys just looked at her, then David spoke "um Tori, when she was younger her dad use to abuse her and one time raped her, he also abused his wife then one day he stabbed Tori with a broken bear bottle so her mum thought it was best to put her in the system"

Holly just gasped at what he had to say. While they were talking, Tori walked up to her room for peace and quiet she knew that she wasn't going to get picked like so many other times. She went to her bathroom and closed the door, she stared at herself in the mirror, and she bent down to grab a knife she stashed in the cabinet. When the knife was raised she stretched out her hand then looked back in the mirror '_come on Tor you've fucking done this hundreds of times what's so fuckin' hard now' _she took a deep breathe then reached out to her arm….

* * *

**R&R it's like 2 am so I'm really tired, it doesn't matter if you review or not I'll still update 'PEACE OUT'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, sorry if it might sound weird at first. Thx to my followers.**

She was just about to dig the knife into her arm until there was a knock at her door, "who is it?" "Tori its Harry" Tori put the knife in her cabinet and walked over to open the door "what's up?" "Come down stairs" Harry motioned with his arm to follow him. Harry opened the door to his office and there sitting on the couch was Mr and Mrs Vega, "what's going on" Tori pointed to Holly and David, they stood up and came over "Tori how do you feel about moving to Hollywood?" Mrs Vega smiled, Tori just stood there gaping, then a smile appeared on her face she started jumping up and down in excitement "YES YES YES I'd love to" she ran over to hug the Vega's then Harry.

After a few hours of filling in paper work and packing, it was time go to Hollywood. On the way Tori fell asleep in the car. They pulled up in front of a fancy house on the Hollywood hills, Holly looked over to the back seat where Tori was leaning against the window, and gently shook Tori "Tori wake up sweetie we're here" Tori stirred and opened her eyes to see where they were she got out and David said she could explore the house, it was amazing, the house was two stories high, the colour of the house was a dirty white there was a pool and spa area, she was speechless, "do you like it?" she jumped at the sudden noise, and spun around to see David "oh yeah it's Amazing Sir" he shook his head "please call me dad, and Tori I know what happened to you when you were 9" "what how?" "Tori I'm a cop I was the one who put your dad in jail." "Oh" "well anyway welcome to Hollywood and I'll show you to your room and introduce you to Trina your new sister." "Wait a sister?" "Yeah is there a problem" "no not at all, I've all ways wanted a sister not matter how annoying she is." They entered the house and up the steps, Tori's new room was the 3 on the left with her own bathroom which will be handy later on.

A week later Tori settled down, but she kept cutting herself even though she had a new life now, she just didn't feel complete, all that will change in a couple of months.

**Sorry it's so short I have a lot of things going on and I can't concentrate, but I promise it will be longer next time, in the next chapter she meet's the gang and Jade, and for those of you who watch Victorious, it starts off the same as the pilot just with cutting and no science project. **


	3. Chapter 3, finding out, well sort of

_Chapter 3 is up this might be longer,_

Tori started her first day at Hollywood arts after she performed at the big show case for Trina, as she walked through the doors with Trina, she couldn't believe that she was here. Trina turned around to face Tori "see it's just a high school" "ah, this is not just a high school, these kids are all artsy and creative, talented….and I'm just normal" Trina grabbed hold of her arms "it's ok there's nothing wrong with being average" she gave Tori a reassuring smile "anyway you're not alone, I've got your back" "ok-" she was interrupted by a girl running up to Trina "Trina Erik Blaine got his hair straightened" "SHUT UP oh my goodness" Trina and the girl ran off screaming, Tori just watched as they ran off "I'm alone" she threw her hands up dramatically. A girl with curly red velvet hair came down the stairs Tori turned around and noticed her "hey um can-" "oh my god your Tori right" "yeah" "you were so great in the showcase" "aw thanks" "my names Cat" "oh like the animal-" "WHAT'S THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" "Nothing I-I love cats" "oh me too they're so cute" with that Cat walked away leaving Tori confused. She finally got directions for Sikowitz' class room, she put her bag down and turned around only to bump into a Goth girl and made the girl spill coffee on herself, "oh my god I'm so sorry" she was about to rub the coffee off but the girl stopped her "hey, new girl, why don't you just leave while you can before I grab a pair of scissors and stab you with them!" Tori cowered, a handsome guy came in "hey Jade" he walked over and kissed Jade on the cheek Tori turned around and sat down next to Andre', Sikowitz came through the side door and screamed "OH MY GOD THERE"S A HUGE FIRE" everyone got up and started screaming "kidding, kidding" that made everyone calm down "just wanted to get your blood bumping which I did" he fist bumped the air in victory, everyone sat down again "now let's get started, rumps in chairs" sikowitz through his bag over near the window, Tori leaned over to Andre' "he's are teacher!" Andre' nodded "ok first I'd like to introduce our new student Tori" everyone gave her a welcoming applause "and I'd like to thank Tori for the generous gift of 2$ which she handed to me outside the s'morning not necessary but much appreciated" show the 2 dollar bill to everyone "why'd you give him two dollars" "I thought he was homeless" "alright class lets continue with improv, Tori I assume you're familiar with improv" "yeah" Tori knew what IMPROV was, because the kids at the orphanage use to perform at schools. "Jade you will captain the first group of the day" Jade got up on stage and started to pick the group members "ah Cat, Ely, Beck….and Tori" Tori hesitated before going up on stage, The improv wasn't the most welcoming thing in the world because Jade made Tori be a dog, then poured ice coffee on her head, Tori stormed out and after a little pep talk from both Andre' and Trina Tori came back to school and taught Jade a lesson, a bit.

**Two Years Later**

Now you're probably wondering why no one has seen Tori's ever growing collection of cuts, well it's because she wears water proof make-up, and on this fine day, the 'gang' which is Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre', Jade and Robbie oh and Rex, they were planning on going to the beach 'cause it was like 40 degrees, but Tori ran out of water proof make-up so she put on regular make-up.

When they arrived they set up their chairs and beach towels, then the rest of the gang went to the water to muck around, but Tori stayed because she didn't want the make-up to come off, after two hours Jade came out of the water, and noticed that Tori hasn't been in so she walked up to Vega and picked her up "Jade what the hell are you doing?!" "sheesh Vega keep squirming and I'll drop you" "good then I'll keep squirming then" "what's your deal Vega" "my deal is that I don't want to go in the water" Tori kept squirming but it was no use when they were close enough Jade chucked her in, the others were further out, Jade came closer to Tori only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw scars and cuts on Tori's arms "what the hell Vega, What's going on, have you been cutting yourself!" the others heard the commotion and came over "what's going on guys?" Beck asked curious "um I have to go, ah family emergency….bye" with that Tori picked up her things and left, Jade wanted answers but now was not the time she would go over later and have a serious chat with Vega about this shit.

_Ok shit is getting serious, sorry I might make them short chapters because well I can't really think of anything to put in between but I'm still doing it, so no complaining got it. I don't know why but stories with self-harming involved are really popular, there is something wrong with you people, don't worry I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but anyway tell me what you think and maybe some ideas to, 'till then 'PEACE OUT' _


	4. The Truth

_Chapter 4_

It's been a week since that day at the beach and today Jade was going to get some answers, she walked up to the Vega house and started banging on the door. Trina opened the door "what you Goth freak" Jade gave her the death glare "I'm here to see your sister!" "Why?" "I just want to talk to her Trina….I'm coming in" Jade pushed her way past the older Vega, and made for Tori's room. When she was about to open the door she stopped, then opened the door slowly and quietly she saw Vega sitting on her bed watching TV. Jade went in her room and closed the door, Tori heard the squeak of the door, she turned around to see Jade "what do you want West" Jade walked over and sat on the bed "me, well I want fuckin' answers" "well what do you wanna know then" Jade was shocked at how open Tori was being at the moment "well….um why do you cut yourself is the first thing I wanna know?" Tori looked at her, took a deep breath the spoke "I do it because….um…because I feel relieved and it helps me forget everything I've been through…" "….what have you been through to do that to yourself" Tori looked into her eyes and saw that she was concerned and sad "um the Vega's aren't my real family I'm adopted….when I was younger, around 9 ah my dad use to abuse me and my mum…" Jade gasped at what Tori was saying "…he started when I was 5, because he was a FED and he got embraced on national TV for giving a false lead so he started drinking and taking his anger out on us, then one night he started yelling at mum, so she yelled back and started fighting then, he stopped and came up to my room….." Tori started crying and Jade went closer to her and hugged her and tried to calm her down. When Tori stopped crying she started to tell the story again "…he had a broken bear bottle in his hand, and he started to go on about how he enjoyed me screaming a-and, he stabbed me in t-the stomach, a-and I-I almost died from the loss of blood…"

Jade had a flashback to when she was waiting at the hospital for her dad to finish work

_Flashback_

_9 yr. old Jade West was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her dad to finish up, she heard the doors open and she looked over and saw a girl around her age walk out with Jades dad, a lady walked up to them and they started talking. When they were done the lady and her daughter walked past and the girl looked at Jade and they both smiled, as the brunette went past Jade could see a bandage wrapped around her stomach, Her dad walked over to her and picked her up "what happened daddy" Dr West looked over to where his daughter was looking he faced her and he had a sad smile "a very bad man stabbed her in the stomach and she almost died" "is she ok?" "She is now, but she'll be going to a new family and she'll have a better life"_

_End of flashback_

"Jade are you in there" Tori waved her hand in front of Jades face, Jade snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tori "um, that day at the hospital, did you happen to see a girl around your age with a cast on her arm. Tori appeared to think for a minute before she answered "yeah, why?" "I was that girl, I was waiting for my dad, he was the doctor that took you to your mum" "really?...that explains why you looked familiar when I first saw you," Jade looked at her "Tori…um sorry for asking I just wanted answers" "it's ok, I needed to get that out"


	5. A New Friendship

_Chapter 5_

**Tori's POV**

I was just sitting down at our usual lunch table, but I was here alone eating my sandwich, André and Beck were working on a project for Mr Bradsteen, he was tough and awful. Cat and Robbie were just hanging out at Robbie's locker talking as for Jade well I haven't seen her all day.

I know what you're thinking, will she use the things I told her against me? I don't know I hope not otherwise I will just cut the vain in my wrist and die, I like to go with something that will ease me into death, something that I will be unconscious from so I don't see or hear anything as I'm going.

I don't even know why I was brought into this world, I mean it's full of let downs and death, there is nothing nice about this place, love just lets you down over and over again, so to save me from that I vowed that I will never fall in love ever again after so many failed relationships and that one time my so called dad raped me. Now I'm pretty sure that Jade won't even talk to me anymore because I'm just a worthless nub that cuts herself just for the heck of it.

I was to consumed by my thoughts that I didn't notice someone come over 'til they shouted at me "VEGA! EARTH TO VEGA" I almost fall off my seat, I look over to see Jade standing there….concerned, wait why is Jade concerned "hi to you too Jade" she sits down, "don't get smart ass with me" I just glare at her, it's like Mondays conversation never happened and that she never saw my scars and cuts, which is good because I don't want her on my case all the time.

Then it's like she can read my mind, because, she recomposes herself "sorry, but Mondays conversation was shocking and I was being selfish because I didn't want to help you, but after some thinking. I decided to help you out and to stop cutting yourself, so suck it up, because I'll still be there for you even if you say no a million times." Ok that took me off guard, other people who knew about it, just left me or didn't care enough to help. But this, this is new especially coming from Jade.

"What do you want?" She scoffs "what do I want?-want do I want?, I want to help you to stop cutting, because who am I going to go to for help if you die!" I know there is a bigger meaning to that then what she lets on but decide not to push it.

We're soon joined by André and Cat, "where's the other two?" I ask "taking a waz" Cat says innocently I nod. For the rest of the lunch break Jade's been staring at me, it's really starting to get on my nerves. Then I shout at her "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT WEST?!" she falters and mumbles something like "sorry, I was just looking out for you" I pretend not to hear that for her sake.

* * *

I was at home just chillin on the couch holding my guitar and fiddling with a few chords, with the TV on in the background. But then the nice quite moment ended when Trina came down stairs "singing", its torture, having to live with that for years, I think I'm going immune to it but then again I don't care anymore I just ignore it, unless it gets too much like it is now "TRINA WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, your singing isn't getting better" Trina stopped and glared at me "I'm doing vocal warm ups, it's what real singers do" then she walks back up stairs.

I was just about to enjoy the quite again when there was banging on the front door, I groaned and got up. I opened the door "WHAT!" Jade was standing there just surprised and shocked "sorry, I had to deal with Trina, so umm WHAT?!" she flinched "can I come in?" "Umm s-sure" I stand aside for her to come in, I close the door and walk over to the couch and resume playing some strings.

Jade sits down next to me, "so why are you here?" She looks down at her nails suddenly finding them interesting, "fine don't say anything". After a couple of minutes of silence she looks back up and looks at me. "I just wanna hang out" I stop playing my guitar and look at her confused "what?" "You heard me" "three days ago you wanted nothing to do with me now all of a sudden you want to hang out" "geez Tori, I just want to protect you. I mean you just come out with your past then act like nothing happened, what's wrong with you-" ok I stop her there "what's wrong with me!, I'll tell you, I pretend it never happened because then it reminds me of my fucked up life Jade. I still have nightmares of that night, every time it's more scary and painful ok. I'm scared that my dad will come back and finished what he started. I can't stand the fact that he got out of jail last week, and that he will find out where I live. Then kill me. Jade I-I c-can't ok so just lay off".

"Tori how'd you know that your dad got out of jail?" ok that wasn't Jade, we both turn around to see David standing there at the entrance to the garage, "I-I heard you talking with Gary about him" "I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't want you to freak out and worry about it, sorry baby" I give him a small nod, he gives me a reassuring smile and walks into the garage.

I turn back around to see Jade has tears going down her face, I give her a small smile then drop my guitar and run to my room and lock the door, I plop down on my bed and start crying. I hear heavy footsteps come up the stairs, and started banging on the door "Tori open the door, I'm sorry ok, please Tor I didn't mean it, Tori open the damn door!" I'm not in the mood to talk to Jade "go away Jade you've done enough" she stops and stays there for a while then slowly walks away. I hear the engine of her car start, I get up and look out my window to see her backing up, I lean my head against the window. Jade looks up towards my room and I don't budge, I just stare at her. She pulls out of the drive way and hopefully goes home.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I'm in the music room just lying upside down on the couch, thinking of last night. Maybe I was a bit harsh to her, I mean she was trying to help unlike some people.

Speaking of the devil, I heard a knock at the door and moved my head and saw Jade standing there with sadness in her eyes. She slowly walked in and joined me. "your face is a little red" I smile "well that's what happens when your upside down" she chuckles "sorry for last night Tor" "it's ok," "no it's not, I didn't know how serious this was ok, and for that I'm sorry…why are we upside down anyway?" I laugh "it helps you think, and it's actually relaxing" "ha, true I feel better" we stay like that for the rest of our free period. "hey Tor?" "mmm hmm" "wanna get some coffee?" "What and blow off school….I'm down with that" "really?" "yea, come on lets go" we both get up and head to Jet Brew.

We arrive, and I order a caramel latte and obviously Jade gets black with two sugars something she always gets. We sit down in her car just drinking our coffees "Tori I know I already told you this but I want to make it clear, just know that I will always be here for you, I'll be there when you have a nightmare about him and just whenever you need me I'll be there and be your friend always, ok" I look over at her and see that she means it "promise?" she smiles and nods "promise" I lean over and give her a hug she stiffens at first but relaxes and hugs me back.

* * *

_**Okay there is chapter 5, I know it's short, but I have writers block so I couldn't really think of anything. But at least Tori and Jades relationship is getting there. R&R would be appreciated and for the love of God if you have any ideas or advise pllllzzz tell me**_ _**ok, don't be shy. alright good bye.**_


	6. Maybe I am in love

_Chapter 6_

**0ne week later**

**Jades POV**

Ever since I found out about Tori's life I have been a sap. I really need to get my spunk back especially at protecting Tori from her nut job of a dad. I don't know why but Tori has brought the best out of me and whenever she gives me that smile I feel butterflies in my stomach, and when she touches me she leaves a burning sensation on that spot. Even before she told me, I've always had that protectiveness and butterfly feeling towards her.I have no idea what this feeling is and it's frustrating.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone waved their hand in front of me "WHAT!" I turn to see Beck standing there holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"For you, ma lady" I glared at him but took the coffee out from his hand. Damn I _love _coffee. _He got out of jail last week! _Tori's voice comes back to my mind. I look at Beck and walk off to find Vega.

More of Vega's words come swooping in.

_Kill me_

_Finish what he started_

_He raped me_

I started running. I don't know why, I knew she was perfectly fine…well that's what I kept telling myself. I ended up in the girls' bathroom. I see Tori looking herself in the mirror crying and blood coming out from her arm and she's getting paler by the second. I was about to tell her off but she passed out. I ran over and caught her. I pick her up bridal style and run to the nurse's office. Why Tori? Why? That's all I can think about at the moment.

Lane ended calling the paramedics. They arrived 2 minutes after and took her away. I was about to hop in with them but one of the guys stopped me "whats your relationship with…..Miss Vega?" are you fucking serious, I have to think of something and fast "I'm umm her girlfriend" whoa where did that one come from? but it looks like it worked.

The blonde nodded and I hopped in with him. They hooked Tori up to an I.V and some other technical equipment that I have no knowledge of. I look down at Tori and hold her hand in mine. _Please be alright Tor, please. Don't die on me. We can get through this Tor. I can help you, you can stop cutting yourself. Please pull through Tori._

They take her to the ER and leave me worried sick. I don't believe it, what reason did you have to cut yourself this time Vega? What reason did you have to try and kill yourself? Not long after, the rest of the gang and Tori's family came rushing in and joined me.

Cat and some kid I have never met before came up to me and hugged me tight. I felt like pushing them back but something told me not to. They pull back and I look at the dude confused. He noticed.

"I'm Rico. Tori's brother" what! Before I could respond David came over

"We found him in the station asking around if we knew Tori, he's Tori's younger biological brother" he explained

"How come Tori never talked about him?" I look between Rico, David and Holly

"Because I'm nine years younger than her"

"Really? You look older than 9" he chuckles

"Yea I get that a lot"

Later on we're still waiting for one of the doctors to give me-I mean us the news. Everyone except me and Beck had fallen asleep by now. I was to busy thinking about Tori that I didn't notice Beck come over and sit next to me.

"Hey, Jade?" I turn and face him

"What Beck?" he sighs

"I know you love Tori"

"What? I am not in love with Tori Vega what made you think that?"

"Jade it's obvious. Ever since we got back together I could tell you didn't love me the same way anymore. And since a few weeks ago you've been hanging out with Tori more."  
"Yea but that doesn't mean I _love _her" Beck laughs

"Yes it does." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair "I see the way you look at her. And when she smiles at you, hugs you and just when she sits next to you, among other things".

I can't be in love with Tori, can I. No it can't be I'm straight….am I? ugh this is so frustrating. _She does look cute when she's nervous, man how I'd like to run my hands down her toned stomach to her—damn it! Stop it Jade you don't feel that way about Vega._

All this thinking has made me tired "night Beck" he looks at me and nods then heads back over to his chair.

I stretch out on the very uncomftable chairs and fall asleep thinking about Tori.

* * *

I wake up and see a doctor heading our way "excuse me are you Miss Vega's girlfriend?" what! Aha I remember telling them that at school yesterday

"Yeeess" she looks down at the clipboard in her hands

"Did you know she cuts herself?"

"Yea, why?"

She sighs "when did you find out?"

"Umm last week or so"

"Have you tried to help her since then?"

Seriously whats with the stupid questions just get to the point, then what I just thought came out of my mouth

"Seriously what's with the stupid questions just tell me already?!"

The doctor huffs in defeat "she died three times in the past 4 hours, we managed to get her back but she's in a coma now. All we can to do is wait and see"

What she just told me brought me to my knees and started crying; maybe I do love Tori after all.

Liz the doctor kneeled down next to me and hugged me, my mind kept telling me to push her off but I couldn't so I hugged her back.

* * *

**Again still short but I don't care; maybe it will be a long story after all. I would go longer but its Christmas Eve over here in Australia. Anywho merry Christmas ya'll, and seeing as u guys r cool I have an Idea that I just came up with, well when you read this it would be ages ago. But I might or might not make this happen either way, umm with Tori in a coma maybe her 'soul' could leave her but she would be still alive, and it would enter an animal and searches for Jade or something, now saying it in my head it sounds weird but I wanna hear from you guys if I should do it or not. It could go either way.**


	7. The Hell?

**_K since no one said anything on the whole soul animal thing, mainly because most of u were on vacation I decided to do it anyway cuz I also decided that I want this to be a bit longer…ish, so if u don't like it, not my problem. I might somewhere along the line regret this choice but… meh, shit happens, I am a teenager after all. this chapter will be short, still have writers block, but pushing on. Jade will find out in this one probably like….8 or 9 paragraphs down, so what if it's rushed, ok sue me ;) _**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

**Tori's POV**

I hear insects and other night life. My eyes slowly open, I get up and see that I'm in the forest, _the hell am I doing out here?_, what the fuck? I reach up to touch my head but my hand feels weird. I look down and see a fucking paw. I look at my other hand and see that it's also a paw. What's going on? What's happening? I start running but I'm on all fours, I make my way over to a stream not far from here by the sounds of it. On the way I keep stumbling and tripping over my...…. _paws_, I reach the water and look at my reflection. I scream but all that comes out is a whining sound.

In the reflection is a black wolf. _Oh my god, how can this happen? I'm a fuckin wolf cub. Last thing I remember was seeing Jade's face, maybe I died. Oh man that was not my intention._

_ Ok while I'm freaking out here, I'll tell you why I did it. __Ok so I was heading back to class after I had to waz. I walked in but no one was there. I heard a faint conversation coming from the supply closest. I couldn't hear all of the conversation just one voice, I leaned up against the door and listened in, "Tori…worthless…..kick her out…or I'll kill her…..one she knows!" I didn't want to be expelled or be killed by some dude I didn't know. But something at the back of my head told me I knew that voice from somewhere before. I bolted before I could listen any longer and went to the bathroom, you know what happens next._

I really need to find Jade and get out of this mess before something else happens. Maybe I should act natural when I find her otherwise she'd just go off and all that, you know how Jade is.

* * *

**With Jade**

kissing her soft lips and making her promise not to cut herself ever again. What? Where'd that come from? For the past three days I have been arguing with myself, I'm not bi or gay, that I know of. Urgh all this thinking is making my head hurt ' finally convinces me to go home for the night.

I hop out of my car when I reach the house. I stop dead in my tracks when I see….a black puppy curled up in a ball on my front door step. _What the hell?!. _I cautiously walk over to it and slowly kneel down. I reach out and gently stroke it's back, its right ear flickers a bit. Crap what am I doing?, you just don't wake up a stray you find on your door step, great it's waking up, I should pull out my scissors just encase.

It slowly gets up, and to my surprise it was a wolf, what the hell is a wolf doing in LA? My god it's cute….wait did I just say _cute? _I put my scissors away and sat down in front of it. The pup turned around, and they had the most beautiful eyes, they were the most amazing shade of blue, like the colour of Tori's bikini just brighter. Its black fur made them stand out even more; then it did the most adorable little howl I have ever heard. It sits down and it's then that I see it's a girl; I slowly reach out but flinch when she moves closer. I reach out again and started petting her head; she leans her head against my palm and closes her eyes. Strange, wolves are shy creatures they don't let people touch them let alone pet them.

I heard thunder roll across the sky and then rain started to bucket down... hard. I pick up the cub, stand up and quickly unlock the door. We get inside; I placed her down near the bookshelf, I left to go get a towel from my bathroom. I come back down to see her mucking around with scrabble pieces. I'm so confused right now. I walk over to see what she's doing; I kneel down next to her and see that she's rearranging the letters. Wow! This is one smart pup, I lean over to see the first two words that's she has finished.

-_**I'm**_

_**-Tori,**_—ok now I'm even more confused!

_**-Jade, you have to help me.**_

This can't be happening, how can Tori be a wolf? "Tori?" ok, I sound pathetic right now. She perks up and starts wagging her tail. "Wh-wh-what? How?" it looks like she shrugs. She faced the board again and started moving them round. Geez my head hurts, I must be dreaming, yea that's it I'm dreaming, I'll wake up in the hospital and Tori will be awake looking down at me. I hope that's the case, but my heart keeps telling me that this was real.

_**-dunno, last thing I remember was seeing you, then it all went dark.**_

_**-I woke up somewhere in the forest and I'm this, I wanted to find you and ended up at your front door**_

Fine! I finally give into my heart. This shit is real, this is real life?, this is actually happening?.

"Well Tori, I will help, but first a huge lecture about cutting yourself and almost dying" I went on for about 10 minutes in my 'I'm pissed off at you yet I love you' tone, which I just discovered.

When I'm done I see Tori lying down with her head between her paws and in front of her is an apology, I must've been busy yelling at her to notice it. I sigh dramatically "its ok Tori, I'm sure you had a good enough reason to do it. I'll still help; I'll do whatever it takes to get you back to your human body. Which is in a hospital by the way".

She looks up at me and then huffs. I pack the game up and put it back on the shelf but where it's still reachable for Tori to use later on. I reach down and grab the towel. I find Tori pacing around near the fireplace which mum probably left going from earlier today. Wow she moves fast for a little thing, "Hey Tori, keep pacing like that and you'll make a ditch in the floor" that caused her to stop and look at me.

I chuckle and walk over to her, putting the towel on her and drying her off. When I finish drying her off, she starts pacing again. I sigh and join her trying to think of a way to get her back to normal.

An hour or so of just pacing I stop and sit down on the couch slightly panting as I watch Tori keep pacing with a few whines here and there "Tori I'm serious. We will find a way to get you back to your body. I promise, ok?" Tori nodded, she stopped pacing and jumped up on the couch, I just keep staring at her, she notices and stares back with those cute blue eyes. I'd be lying if I said that her 'wolf' wasn't cute, in fact she is adorable; we keep staring at each other for a few more seconds, til she looks away and lies down.

I keep thinking of how I'm going to get her back, and how cute she looks as a human. I miss those cheekbones, her pout, when she bites her lower lip, her dorkiness, the list could go on. It's then that I realize that I actually _love _Tori Vega, like really,_ really_ love her. I feel something press against my thigh, I look down to see Tori curled up against me, and I notice that her breathing pattern is even, from what I'm guessing, she just fell asleep as soon as she lied down next to me. Geez I'm stupid when I'm tired.

I reach out and gently pet her, she has really soft fur I could stoke her forever. But I can't, the past few days have caught up to me. I lay down and slowly drag Tori up to my chest and hug her, before I know it I fall asleep with Tori in my arms.

* * *

_**I know, I know, lame right?! As I said I couldn't think of anything and I was eating dinner at the same time, so I was abit loss of words. like it, don't like it, I couldn't care less, just tell me anyway plz R&R. Later peeps ;{)**_


End file.
